Klingon (novel)
Klingon is a novelization of the computer game of the same title and is one of the only adaptations of non-televised/cinematic Star Trek. Introduction (blurb) The Klingon Empire remains the Federation's most fearsome and uneasy ally, but can any human fully understand the heart and soul of a true Klingon warrior? During crucial negotiations on Deep Space Nine, Gowron, leader of the Klingon High Council, tests human understanding of the Klingon way by sharing the powerful story of one warrior's quest for honor.... Summary Pok is a young Klingon caught up in the dangerous complexities of clan politics. When his father is murdered in his own home on the day of Pok's Rite of Ascension, Pok must find the assassin and close the circle of vengeance. But as he searches for the truth amidst strange aliens and treacherous friends, Pok discovers that every day can be a good day to die and that only his own warrior's training stands between him and the business end of a d'k tahg knife! References Characters :B'Etor, daughter of Ja'rod • Reginald Barclay • cha'DIch, son of hiJaK • ChaqI • Conpap • Beverly Crusher • Data • Jadzia Dax • D'cIq • Dern • dRacla, son of Vok • Skrain Dukat • Gowron • Edward Jellico • Kira Nerys • Geordi La Forge • Nibo Hoq • Odo • Jean-Luc Picard • K'Tar • Ler'at • Lursa, daughter of Ja'rod • Meska • Pok, son of Torghn • Qua'lon • Quark • Qugh • William T. Riker • RocIa • Rom • Benjamin Sisko • Surgh • Sutter • SvaD • T'lak • T'Rok • T'Var • Tellot • Torghn, son of Kmpok • Deanna Troi • uQvam • Vok • Worf Argan, son of T'lak • Devil • Dula • hiJaK • Janar, son of Seegath • Kmpok • Kolan • Seegath, son of Seeth • Seeth • T'lak Locations :Balka • Balka system • Balor 6 • BItuHpa • Conway mines • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Galor • Qo'noS • Rigel • San Francisco • Soltaris system • Taganika Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • Toofa Races and cultures :Bajoran • Birani • Bolian • Cardassian • Caxtonian • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Pakled • Romulan • Saurian • Talaran • Yridian States and organizations :High Council of the Klingon Empire • House of Duras • House of Ingka • House of SepIch • House of Tignar • Klingon Empire • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Klingon culture :Battle of dumath • Battle of lagon • Battle of negan • Battle of reth • Battle of teh • bIyem'a • Black Fleet • bloodwine • bregit lung • bup • cha'nob • chontay • Chut Ouj • DaH • DevwI • gagh • GaTH'k • ghojmeH taj • Ha'DIbaH • heart of targ • HighoS • Hivje'mey • HoHwI' • HuH • Klingon bread • lop'no • Lug ratlh • moD • naOjej • ngaSwI • nom • nuchpu' • nugh tlhegh • petaD • petaQ • pItlh • puqloD • Qapla' • QI'yah • Qul Tuq • Rite of Ascension • River of Blood • River of Pain • rokeg blood pie • tIgh • TKnag • torghen • veQ • verengan • vItHay • wej • yIn Tagh • yltamchoH Other references :Acta crystal • ale • Argainin soup • Brandy • cigar • Dabo • Earl Grey • Galorine credit slip • Jibetian duckling • knife • latinum • Necti • Ooghmey • Ora • pain stick • Pelet • Romulan ale • Romulan assassin probe • salad • steak • Talaran berry • Tautean salad • tlhIngan jIH • water • wheeze beetle • wine Information *This book interchanges Yridian and Caxtonian as though they were the same species. *The House of SepIch is also given as the "House of SipIch". *Qapla' is given as "Quapla". *Qo'noS is listed as "Qu'nos" and "Qu'onos". *William T. Riker says "percussion" when he means "precaution". *Pelet changes to "Pelat" sometimes. *Worf's rank is given as Commander rather than Lieutenant when he is first mentioned. *Jean-Luc Picard begs Skrain Dukat for help, even using words such as "thy" to emphasize his plea. *Deep Space 9 is called "DSq". External Links Category:TNG novelizations